seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 9
The announcer flies over the massive battle taking place on the first island. "WHAT IS GOONG ON HERE?!! THERES A MASSIVE BRAWL GOING ON BETWEEN THE ATTACK PIRATES, THE RIKER PIRATES, THE BETA PIRATES, AND THE MARINES!!! WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP!! STAY TUNED." He fell on his butt when Kent and the Moth flew right past him. "What was that? A moth?" Hyperion dashes across the beach and transforms into a crow. With great speed he catches up with Kent and the moth man. "Need any help Newgate?" "That'd be appreciated. It's been too long since I used the sentinel gear." Hyperion flew ahead of Kent. "I got a plan, just follow me." Hyperion furiously flapped his wings to get side by side with the moth man. His body began to spiral creating a trail of wind around his body. He dived down near the water then shot up into the Moth mans chest. "Now! Attack!!" "Got it." Kent turned on the boosters and shot Into the moth man. The moth man spit up blood, and fell to the ground, slamming into it. Beta, looking at his fist, and the Yaks face, cringed and walked away. The cheetah, and the mole, watching the event unfold decided to retreat. "THESE GUYS ARE TOUGH?!" "I KNOW!" They bumped into a man, and he the head of a crocodile. "What are you two doing?!" The trees bend over, and vines shoot out, wrapping up all three animorphs. "Should've kept running." Rosa walks out the forest atop of a mandrake's shoulder. "Mandrake. Take them down." She jumped down as the mandrake grabbed onto the crocodile. "Plants?" The crocodile man asked as he chomped the arm off. "Missy I'm a meat eater." It showed its toothy grin, "Weaklings. You two must remain and fight!" "But they're too strong! We don't stand a chance." "You're an animal. They're humans. We must win this fight." "May I say something." Rosa asked. "I would in away if I were you." "SHUT IT GIRL!!" Growled the crocodile. "I shall kill you where you stand." "Have fun." She rose her hand and a wave of leaves flew into the sky. "Shatter." Each leaf came down instantly, cutting through the mole and cheetah. The crocodile remained where he was, unflinching to the attack. "HAH, EAT THAT..." A vine, under the crocodile, raised him in the air, and slammed him down. Oak, holding his pop greens, bent downs and poked at the crocodiles forehead. "So, it seems the meat eater has fallen head over heels for the vegetation." Rosa walks up to Oak. "Plants for the win!" They high fived. "So Croc? Who sent you?" "I'll never tell." Rangton, kicks him in the nose, and he holds it, with Taka and Ness holding sticks. "Let us." -5 minutes later- The crocodile looks all bruised, and it seemed he cried, but now he answers. "Liones." "A female Lion?" Questioned Rosa. "No..his name is Liones. He's my captain, of the Liones pirates. We were ordered to... Give him woman. Women trade well in the slave trade." Riker, sitting down, sneered. "Human slave women? Cheap. But, capture enough, and you'll make a profit. Is he being helped?" "Yes... Xander." - Everyone gathered at the shore. "Is everyone here?" Asked Swizzz. "Everyone's here." Replied Kent. "Now Rhea. I have to ask something. What does the future say about this?" "There is no future. Only failure. Something we will do will cause the timeline to be erased." "Are there any other timelines?" "Only one...one where Liones wins." "Rhea, that can't be right. Give us some good news." "I wish I could...but unless we create our own timeline, there is no future for us." "That's really depressing." Tack, slaps Rhea at the back of the head. "Don't worry, we have a plan." "What?" "Attack!" "That's it?! But what if..." "I worry of the what ifs to people that are smarter then me. I'm no brain man, so I let them worry." Rangton, growls, but grins again. "Yep, it's sad to be the only one here with an I.Q above 180." A few of them look at Rangton, and he shrugs. "What? Being the smart guy is my thing. Now I have to go with either sexy, or snarky." "Sorry kid, but you're not the only one." Roku made his way to Rangton. "I've got and I.Q. that's over 200." Everyone stopped to look at Roku. "What? It's true!" Rosa stepped up. "I think we should give him a chance. Roku isn't the type of person to lie." "Thank you. You're a true friend. So anyone that think they can help come with me and Rangton. Everyone else stay here until a plan is devsied." Roku cheered. "What about the race?" Blurted Wayward. "I'm not losing the chance of 5 Million !!" Riker laughs, and everyone stares at him. "What? Isn't it obvious? We kill the winners, and kill all the people with evidence. Simple cut to the neck. But let me guess, 'that's wrong'?" "I like this guy!" Wayward took Riker to the side. "How about you and me steal the money, we don't have to share with these guys." "Wayward!!" Hiroka grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him away. "We don't have time for your greed." "I was gonna share." He whined. Riker, groaned, and walked away. "You deal with the plan, I'll form my own. But... I will attack in 15 minutes. Okay?" "Why?" Kent, looking at him, made Riker hesitate, and look back. "I have a soft spot... For women." - Chrono is slowly losing her grip on her powers. The longer she tries to keep the bomb stable, the more power is drained from her. "Come on...go get this Liones guy already. I don't think I can keep this up much longer." "I don't know where he is. Or what he looks like." "WHAT?!!" Chrono faced the bomb, his eyes wide with fear. "We are going to die.." Tears rolled down her cheeks and drip to her feet. "I can't die here...I'm too close to my goals...I won't....DIE HERE!!" A large burst of energy surged from Chrono towards the field slowing down the leakage. "Hmm... Quite passionate, for someone who isn't a woman." "Shut up." - The Riker and Bloody Fang Pirates Deborah their ship and set sail. Along with the Attack and Gear, and The Beta Pirates with company. "AND THE MAIN CONTENDERS OF THE RACE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS!! WILL THEY BE ABLE TO CATCH XANDER WHO IS LEADING THE RACE BY A LANDSILDE!! OR WILL THEY ULTIMATELY FAIL!! STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!" "D! You know what to do!" "Yes ma'am! Waru Wave!!" The Riker Pirates ship sped off into the distance, leaving the others behind. "Not today!" Roku jumped into the ocean. He began to push the ship into the current. "Captain? Permission to Fan?" Asked Kent. "Okay!" The Riker pirates, started to gain, and they saw how. Caramel, was blowing an air cannon at the sails. "HAHA! HUMAN POWER, ACTIVATE!" Kent created a giant fan and blew air into the sail. "Lets go!! Wayward, I'm gonna need you to use your wings to bring more air into the sail. Raion, give us a boost with a quantum cannon like D's." "Understood! Supē Supē no Beam!" A ray of quantum energy shoots the ship at a high speed, catching up to the Beta Pirates. - Xander and his crew have made it to the second island. No one is close to catching up. "Those fools. They distracted themselves from the goal." Him and his crew travel deeper into the island. The blazing sun beating down on them. Sand stretched out for miles on miles. Xander pulls out a small scrap of paper from his pocket. "It says here that's there is something in the center. A cave?" Justin, grabbed the map, and looked at it. "I think so... Ahh, there sir." He points to a cave, and Xander points towards it. "Indeed. Ahead... Liones has some women there for me as well." - "Roku!! Hurry up! They're catching up to us!" Screamed Rosa. "I'm trying. This isn't as easy as it looks. Can't you do something to help?" "I can't swim!" "I know, I'm talking about anything on deck? Or ask Beta! I'm sure he has someone that could help." Rosa ran up to Beta. "We're about to lose our lead on Tack and his crew. Do you have any idea how we can stay ahead?" "I do. It's risky, dangerous, and suicidal. I call it... The tack." He goes down the cabin, with Rosa following, and they enter a room with a giant cannon, in the back. "I bought off a crazy man. Based off the 2nd pirate kings own. It should speed us up... But we don't know what powers it. So we put in cola. He said the cola came with it, and we all hate cola, so, why not have fun with it?" "It's good enough. I'll go tell Roku to come aboard." She runs back to the upper deck to see Roku panting and dripping wet. "What happened?!" "Dinner. Haul it in boys!!" A net rose up showing a dazed sea king. "I didn't have the heart to kill him." Beta, holding a fork and knife, licked his lips. "Okay... We'll feast, and do what we must. If we die, we did it as men." He looks at Rosa, and shrugs. "Okay, men and a woman. We'll eat when we're in first! Fire the cannon!!" She ordered. "Umm Rosa. This is my ship." "Okay so? Do we have a problem?" "No no. Fire the cannon men!" Roku jumps ontop of the Sea King. "I'm sorry little buddy. But you shouldn't have tried to eat me. I warned you this would happen." - The Beta Pirates shoot off into the distance. "We're losing them!" Shouted Kent. Tack, grinned, and winked at Kent. "I got my... Hands on it!" He is holding onto the ship, and when it goes, Tack places his feet around the boat, and he flies at full force, pulling the ship. Ashlynn leaned close to Christie. "Is he always like this?" She nodded quickly. "He keeps life entertaining and fun." Wayward returns to normal and plops on the deck. "Thanks Rubber Boy. That's a load off my arms." Wayward tried to wipe sweat from his face but his arm falls to his lap. "Dammit! You will obey me! Now...arm...wipe my sweat." Christie points to Wayward. "Does he always talk to his body parts?" Ashlynn took a deep breath. "Sadly...yes. I think it's his way to cope with pain." Taka, and Ness, holding on too each other, start to scream. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE! NESS... I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" "WHAT TAKA?!" "I... I... I ATE THE LAST PIZZA PIECE!" "I'LL KILL YOU!" They start to strangle each other, and Christie face palms. "Is this normal?" "It's always something. They'll be fine." Ashlynn crouches in front of Christie and poked her boobs. "Nice." Ashlynn rubbed her chin. "Very nice." Christie screamed a bit and backed away. "Ashlynn!! Are you touching girls again?!" Shouted Faust. "I can't help it. They're so soft. I just wanna touch em!" "Ashlynn...You're a pervert.." "Oh like you don't wanna touch them. Go ahead. I dare you! Touch any girl on this ships boob. Anyone." Faust out his hand on her chest. Her face instantly turned red as she punched him away from her. Fea, holding her blades, pointed them at the two. "Try it, and die." "Fea. Trust me, she's willing to do it." Faust explained. He looks back and Ashlynn makes a perverted smile. "The question is...are you gonna do it?" Raion pouts. "Of course. When everyone is touching boobs, I'm preoccupied. I hate my life." Nova sits next to Raion. "Umm....uhh...." Rangton, sits next to him, and laughs. "Boy, you seem to have a crush on you." Taka, and Ness, lean to Raion, and play violins. "Indeed. A secret admirer." "I don't mean to be picky...but I'm more of a piano lover." Raion looks down to Nova. "You have something to tell me?" "Umm....I..I...I know you stole my...p-pa-" Nova begins to turn a bright cherry red. "You stole my panties." Raion froze. Damn...how'd she know?! I gotta do something quick. "I have no idea what you're talking about." "I know you have them." Raion teleports away. "Hey!! Get back here!!" Taka and Ness trade looks. "This situation gets my patented approval!!" Cheered Ness. They both give a thumbs up. Nova rushes past Axel and Jimero. "Excuse me have you seen Raion?" They both shook their heads and she runs off. Raion pokes his head from behind Axel. "Is she gone?" "Yeah. But just for now. I can't protect you forever." "It's not forever..just until she stops looking." Axel takes a deep breath. "Yeah that's forever. Just give em back." "I can't! They're the ones with the cute cat on them. I just can't give em back!!" Nova slides to a stop in from of him. "There you are!!" Raion tries to run away, but Taka and Ness trip him. "Be a man, and fess up! We may be perverted men, but we don't steal clothes... WE LOOK AND TOUCH, AND LINGER!" "But you don't know....the fury of the angel!!" Nova sits on his back. "No where to go. Now give them back." She dug her hands into his pocket. "Where are they?!" "They're back on the ship!" His body dispersed into energy particles and reformed in front of her. "Well knowing that there is nothing I can do. I'll be seeing you." He starts to walk away but his collar is caught by Kent. "Now what?" "We both know you can teleport items from anywhere. So just give them back." Raion squints. "How did you know?" "I have my ways. So just give them back. You're already losing your chances with her by keeping them." Raion didn't hesitate. He snapped his fingers and a small cardboard box appeared in his hands. "Good. Now go give it to her." "I don't think she wants to see me." "Then put it in front of her." Raion snaps his fingers and the box disperses. Behind him, it reappeared in Nova's lap. She starts to open the box, her face turns red as she hides the box. "Now was that so bad?" Fea rifles through it, and looks at them, blushing. "You wear these... I don't know how women can wear them." "What? You don't?" "I wear a loincloth." Taka, Ness, Raion, and Zero faint of a nose bleed. "You just put images in their heads...can I ask you a question?" Nova puts her hands in her lap. "Shoot." "Isn't that breezy?" "That's what makes it comfortable." "Maybe I should wear one!" Nova exclaimed. Taka, Ness, Zero, and Raion shoot blood out their noses. Tack, looking at them, leans to Kent. "Why do they do that?" "They're just aroused. They can't help it. This is why my ship always has blood on it..." Kent shook his head. "But I understand their position." "Hmm... Rangton!" Rangton, looking at Fea and Nova talking, looks to Tack. "Yeah?" "Why do guys like girls?" "People like people who are hot. End of story. Now shut up... I need to hear this." Fea, starts to talk about the joys of loincloths, and Ashlynn starts to nose bleed as well. Jericho, comes out of the kitchen. "Lunch!" Kent, Rhea, and Fantasia freeze. "What're you doing here?" Kent asked. "I got permission from Hayley. I'm allowed to be here, just not allowed to fight." He leans in closer. "Between you and me, I'm gonna fight if I have to." Fantasia pushes Kent out the way. "Move it! Jericho...don't tell me....you cooked..." "I did. Have some fun." Malk, came out, and he barfed on the ship. Tack, walked into the room, and Kent tried to stop him. Tack, ate some of Jericho's food, and licked his lips. "You have any more?!" Fantasia stared in disgust. "Is there anything that kid won't eat?" Rangton, laughed, and grabbed a pot and food. "Let's have some of mine!" - Rangton, put the pot down, and everyone looked down at it. Rhea, looked at it, and screamed, when the thing looked at her. "That's... Ramen?!" "Yeah." Tack, licking his lips, took a bowl, ate a little bit... And passed out. Zero watched Tack fall. Then looked at Rangton. "This is why you leave the cooking to the professionals." Rangton, folded his arms, and growled, while placing the ramen in a sink. Malk, cleaned it from a distance with a stick, and he cooked a meal for everyone. Rangton, put a beer bottle up, and cheered. "For bad food, catching up, and loincloths!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc